


Smooth

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Married Couple, Nudity, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, This ain't for kids, bikini wax, frank discussions about sex, that includes vaginas, uh oh spaghetti-o's, unwelcome surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn came up with an idea of doing something new and different to help spice up her and Cassian's sex life. Getting a bikini wax was the wrong idea.





	1. Regrets of The Waxy Kind

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Jyn getting a bikini wax that doesn't go as planned is lightly inspired by Miss Congeniality. Everything else came from my ludicrous imagination. I hope you guys enjoy this silly story. ;)

* * *

 

 

Jyn woke up in bed and smiled as the rays of the sun shone through the blinds in the bedroom window. Birds were chirping, the wind was blowing and all was well. Except for one thing.

The brunette pulled her sleep shirt up, looking down at her crotch to see if the redness from before had gone away. It hadn't. She groaned and got out of bed, walking over to the big dresser across the room. After pulling out the clothes she decided to wear, she went straight to the shower.

As she got in the shower and turned on the water, Jyn's mind went back to the previous afternoon and she grimaced. It had been fun to hang out with Leia and Monica yesterday, but Jyn sorely wished that she could take back the awful decision she made.

It was stupid and impulsive, but of course she did it anyway, regardless of the risks. Cassian said it was one of her best traits and also one of her worst. Well, he was damn right because her impulsiveness yesterday had embarrassing repercussions. Jyn was only grateful that he came home late last night because he probably would have wanted to have sex and she really didn't want to at the time.

It's not like she could have anyway. The bikini wax she had gotten at Lady of Wax yesterday had made her crotch terribly red and swollen. She was just lucky that it wasn't itchy too, although she did feel like scratching or even slapping the skin to stop the stinging sensation. And that was very difficult not to do.

Why, oh, _why_ had Jyn decided to have it done? Leia and Monica didn't even get a bikini wax. They chose to stick with a leg wax and if Jyn were smart, she would have done the same thing. But, _no_ , she wanted to do something that would surprise Cassian the next time they had sex. Something to spice up their life and getting rid of her pubic hair by way of a bikini wax sounded perfect...until her crotch started to swell up afterwards.

If Jyn had asked questions about the ingredients in the wax beforehand, she would have known that they mix lavender oil in it and would have avoided the whole thing. Out of all the things in the world, lavender was the _one_ thing she was allergic too. The irony was definitely not lost on her.

After realizing that something was wrong, Jyn went to see her doctor, a kind older woman - who also happened to be Leia's mother - named Padme Amidala. Padme prescribed her medication that would with make the swelling go down and she also advised Jyn to purchase a loofah to wash her sensitive nether region - man, that had been an embarrassing visit, but Padme had been kind and understanding. Jyn was by no means sexist, but she was incredibly thankful that she didn't have a male doctor.

That would have only been even more mortifying.

The only man who had a right to see her vagina was Cassian and she was going to do her damnedest not to let him see it. Unfortunately, he would probably wonder why she's not touching him and get worried. Then she would have to tell him, but until that day, she would hold that off as long as possible.

However, that seemed like an incredibly unatainable goal.

Jyn and Cassian had been married for two years now and could barely keep their hands off each other for an entire day. Not that they had sex every day, but they engaged in a **lot** of foreplay between those days when they did have sex.

Jyn groaned in frustration as she thought about having sex with her husband. Because she spent most of yesterday with the girls and Cassian had been working overtime, they didn't get a chance to be intimate. So she was feeling a little... _neglected_ , for lack of a better word.

More than anything, she wanted to reach down and take care of her arousal right there - yeah, even thinking about Cassian made her horny, but he was her **husband** after all and he was amazingly sexy, too - but that would require her to have some kind of contact with her crotch and sensitive as it was, she wasn't willing to do that.

Even if she had a vibrator or some of those pleasure balls that you insert into your vagina, Jyn wouldn't feel comfortable using one with the way her crotch felt right now. She hummed to herself as she gently patted the loofah against her swollen flesh, testing it. It was soft and it didn't irritate her skin. Luckily, there was no pain, except for a bit of sting when she added a little soap to it.

"Jyn?"

The brunette looked up through the glass door of the shower stall and swallowed when she saw her husband standing in the doorway. She crossed her fingers and hoped that he wouldn't decide to come and join her. "Yeah?"

"I'm making breakfast. Is there anything you want?"

She thought for a moment. "Do we have enough ingredients to make an omelette?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have an omelette. Thanks."

"You're welcome, querida." She could hear the smile in her husband's lovely accented voice and she felt the love in his words as clear as day.

Once he left, closing the door behind him, Jyn sighed. Cassian was always so thoughtful and sweet. _Fuck._ All her hopes of making it through the next few days without having to tell him why she couldn't have sex with him vanished in an instant.

She didn't have a prayer.

 


	2. It's A Waxy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jyn tries to hide her secret from Cassian, but it doesn't work._

* * *

 

After Jyn finished taking her shower, she carefully dried herself off and left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. Cassian stood in front of the stove, stirring diced pieces of beef in a skillet. The rest of the ingredients for her omelette were on the counter.

"Mm, that smells amazing." She sidled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a kiss on the neck. He always had a thing about necks.

"I'm glad you like it, querida. I cut up bell peppers, garlic, celery and onions to give it good flavor, and I added some of my special spices to it." Cassian ran his hand over hers and rubbed her knuckles affectionately.

"Then I know I'll love that omelette," she replied with a smile. Jyn stood there for a bit, just enjoying her husband's embrace, downwards and she felt the urge to scratch her crotch. Damn. Her skin was probably still sensitive after the shower she just had, but she made sure to use lukewarm water, so why was she irritated?

"Hey, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna just go lie down in bed until the food is ready. I'm still a little tired."

Cassian half turned to look at her curiously. "You and the girls must have had a lot of fun yesterday. You okay?"

"Definitely. I just need to get off my feet. We did a lot of walking around and my ankles are a little sore."

"Oh, well go rest your ankles, them. I'll come being your food when it's finished." He kissed her forehead and she smiled at the affection.

"Alright." Jyn stroked her husband's arm before removing herself from his side and going back to her room, but on her way there, she stopped by the hall closet and grabbed a washcloth. "Maybe if I run this under cold water and hold it against my skin, it'll give me some relief."

She closed the bedroom door, went to her bathroom and turned on the faucet, waiting until the water very cold, then she held her cloth under the flow for several seconds. Then, she squeezed all of the excess water out, got back into bed, kicked off her shorts and panties and pressed the cool cloth on her pinkish flesh.

"Mm, that feels nice," she mumbled to herself and moaned slightly. Jyn kept her hand on the washcloth, which really helped get rid of the itchiness. She lie there for a while, simply enjoying the relief the wet cloth brought.

It was really too bad that women were so sensitive on their vaginas because Jyn would have totally rubbed some lotion or cream on it if it would have helped.

_Wait a minute!_

Suddenly, Jyn remembered that she had a little bottle of aloe vera she purchased a few months ago. It was in the bathroom cabinet and since aloe vera was a natural product that came from a plant, it would likely help her inflamed skin.

"That'll work perfectly!" She hopped out of bed and sped to the bathroom, looking for the aloe vera. After a few seconds, she found it and let out a squeal of joy when she found what she'd been searching for. "Thank goodness! Maybe I won't have to tell Cassian at all!"

Jyn had just left the bathroom and was half way to the bed when a voice said, "Tell me what?"

_Shit._

She turned her head a little bit and saw her husband standing in the doorway with a serving tray in his hands and a cover on her breakfast. He was smiling at her, but slowly, his face began to turn into a surprised, then horrified one when he lowered his gaze.

Oh, yeah. She wasn't wearing any panties.

_Whoops._

"What...? Jyn, what happened to you?!" Cassian set the tray down and came to over, bending down to inspect her. "Are you hurt?" He put a hand on both of her hips and peered at her vagina in concern.

She laughed awkwardly at her husband's regard. He was always so concerned for her well being and the protective spouse look appeared on his face. That made it kind of embarrassing for her to have to tell him why her skin was red.

"N-no. I'm not hurt, just a bit sore, is all."

"Are you sure? And why did you shave your hair?" He stared at her crotch in disbelief and Jyn found herself holding back peals of laughter at the irony of the moment. Normally, if she were in this position, she'd be moaning while he did bloody _incredible_ things to her body.

Cassian Andor could do some pretty amazing and mind-boggling things with his tongue. Many times in their marriage, particulately after a very passionate night together, Jyn had thanked her lucky stars that she snatched him up before any other woman realised what a catch he was.

Not to say that Jyn was only interested in Cassian for sex. On the contrary, Jyn loved her husband for how loving he was. He was married to her because he loved her personality and enjoyed how it complimented his own. He also had a great affect on her as an individual and she genuinely liked who she was when she was with him. The sex was just a bonus to all of that.

She chewed her lip and chuckled awkwardly. There was no point in beating around the bush now. "I didn't shave, actually. I got a bikini wax." The last two words were so cringey coming out of her mouth and she closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed to admit it to him.

Cassian furrowed his brow and touched her skin gently, not in a sexual way, but a tender one, as if he wanted to test her sensitivity. "Why on earth did you do a thing like that?"

"I...I wanted to do something to spice up our sex life." Jyn covered her face with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. **God,** did she feel like an imbecile right now.

"So you decided to get a bikini wax? Those hurt, Jyn! I'm surprised you went through with it." He gave her a disapproving look.

"Well, what can I say? People do foolish things when they love someone."

"That's true." Cassian shook his head and idly ran a thumb over her skin, making her moan. "No wonder it's so smooth..." He said this in a low, husky voice, speaking more to himself than Jyn and she trembled under his touch.

Jyn cleared her throat and replied, "I was going to put this aloe vera on my skin. Since it's natural and has no fragrance, it should be okay to use. It might even get rid of the swelling."

"Ah." Cassian frowned and touched her vagina again - making Jyn's legs quiver - and stood to his full height. "Tell you what. You go ahead and eat your breakfast and when you're done, I'll put this on you, hm?" He held his hand out and Jyn smiled, handing him the bottle.

"Sure," she said with a smile. In the back of her mind she had one little thought. 

_Cassian's hands were going to be all over her and she couldn't wait._

 

 


	3. Hands-On Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cassian knows how to make Jyn feel better._

* * *

 

Once Jyn finished eating her breakfast, Cassian took the tray from her lap and motioned for her to lie down so he could rub the aloe vera onto her skin.

"I'm still pretty tender, so please, be careful." Jyn gave her husband an saucy look which he returned playfully.

"Of course, mi amor. Always." The throaty purr of Cassian's voice made Jyn lick her lips and fight to keep from squeezing her thighs together. _Damn._ She wanted him so badly.

Cassian could tell that she was tense, so he rubbed her inner thigh in slow circles, eliciting a small mewl from Jyn's throat. She smiled down at him and he returned it before continuing with his ministrations.

Ond of his hands slid underneath her buttocks and she automatically bucked forward, almost pushing her crotch into his face. Cassian just stroked her skin tenderly and took the cap off the aloe vera bottle, doling out a bit onto his hand.

"Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

Jyn bit her lip and breathed heavily, nodding her head at him. She definitely didn't trust her voice at the moment, especially with what he was about to do.

Cassian moved his fingers over her crotch and patted the red skin experimentally. Then he looked up at her to see if she had any reaction. She just shook her head at him. "It's good. You can keep going."

So he did. His fingers gently rubbed the substance on her skin, making sure to coat the entire area thoroughly. Jyn bit her lip and moaned a little as he applied the gel, her toes curling in delight.

The gel was like a soothing balm that made the stinging sensation on her skin ebb away. That was such a relief. Jyn closed her eyes and hummed to herself, enjoying the the feel of her husband's warm hands on her body.

Of course, she was no stranger to Cassian's touch, but oh, did it always feel _so_ amazing. After a while, Jyn's eyes grew heavy and she began to fall asleep. Or she _would_ have if Cassian's fingers hadn't gone inside of her.

"C-Cassian? What are you doing?" She widened her eyes and stared down at her husband who had his forefinger currently pushed into her inner petals.

He caught her gaze and smirked as he curled the finger, brushing against that special spot he liked to play with. "I want to make you feel good, estrella. You did say that you got this bikini wax to spice up our sex life, right?"

Damn, damn, _damn._ How did he sound so dirty and nonchalant at the same time like that? Jyn panted and cooed as he added a second finger. "I...ooh, I did. Yeah."

"In that case, consider this a trial session." He leaned forward and blew into Jyn's wet core, making her shiver in delight. Then he scissored her slowly and tantalisingly, making her struggle not to scream.

Cassian had the ability to play his wife like a piano and bring her to the greatest heights of pleasure that she'd ever experienced. And this moment was no exception. He pulled in, curled, pulled out and flicked her nub, watching her with hooded eyes. It was quite obvious that he was just as aroused as she was.

"Oh, _fuuuuck_ ," she moaned as she grabbed a handful of Cassian's hair, tugging it, but not hard enough to hurt. Jyn wiggled, desperately wanting his mouth in a lit toe further down. But he teased her and nuzzled his nose on the side of her pelvis, intentionally avoiding the gel he administered.

"Ahh, Cassian. God, yes, _there_." Jyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her toes curled from the increasing desire growing within her. She bucked her hips up to meet his hand, and her walls clamped down on those two fingers, not letting go for anything.

Jyn's breathing became erratic and Cassian could tell that she was going to orgasm soon. So he added another finger - although, it was pretty hard since she was being greedy about keeping his two other digits inside of her - and thrusted into her. His free hand squeezed her backside and she let out a cry. "Cassian, I...I can't hold it!"

He placed another kiss to her sensitive thigh and blew on her slick womanhood, using his forefinger to paint her with her own moisture. "I don't want you to, Jyn. Just let go. Come for me. I want to see you undone."

Those deliciously husky words gave Jyn the final push she needed to bring her to the edge. She screamed this time, her climax rushing over her like a wildfire. It made her tingle from head to toe and she fell back against the pillows, limbs all gooey and boneless.

For a while, she just lie there and looked at her husband, smiling at him. He always knew how to make her feel so good. After her heartbeat slowed down and she felt like her lips were capable of speech, Jyn reached out for him and he came beside her, enveloping her in his arms.

As Cassian lie with her, he made sure to manoeuvre his body in such a way that he wouldn't brush up against her sensitive crotch. It was still drying. "How was that, mi amor? Do you feel a little better now?"

The concern in his voice was so sweet that Jyn sighed contentedly and nuzzled closer to him. "Mm, no. I feel a **lot** better." She angled her head to give him a kiss and he reciprocated with gentleness and passion.

This was a moment of tranquility that Jyn wouldn't trade for anything.

 

 


End file.
